Bleach Titans I
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Four Outsiders Have entered the soul Society. Captain Hitsugaya and his Advanced team had to go into the world of the living to bring back some Heroes. AFter bringing back the Teen Titans they formed a group of supervisors called Squad T.
1. The Meet

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 1: The Meet

It was midnight in the soul society. Ichigo was sleeping in the on the rooftop above Squad 11 Barracks. It was a peaceful night until the alarm sounded.

The soul reapers got up out of bed and headed straight to the gates. The guard was unconscious but what the soul reapers had found was nothing. All they sensed is some strong spiritual pressure.

The next morning, Captain Yamamoto of Squad 1 ordered Captian Hitsugaya, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Rukia to go into the world of the living to find some young heroes. They nodded and left. But soon they ended up in Jump City.

Beginning Song: Colors (Flow)

A portal opened and ten mysterious people stepped out and stood in mid air. They all looked around to see some buildings and parks.

"Wow, nice city" Rukia said with awe.

"Would you mind? We're not here to look at the scenery." Ichigo said with annoyance.

"Kurosaki, what do you see that catches your view?" Captian Hitsugaya asks. Ichigo looks around and sees a strange tower in the distance. The only thing is, it's on an island.

"I see a tower shaped like a 'T' down there."

"Think there could be heroes?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika.

"I hope there not that ugly." he answers.

The group was stopped really short when a bright pink ball of light comes towards Orihime.

"ORIHIME, LOOK OUT!" Ichigo yells as he pushes the small girl with a darker shade of orange hair out of harms way. The light went passed them and lands on the roof only to reveal a single arrow. The group stares at it dumbfounded. But a combination of a green beam and a black beam swirled around and almost hits Rangiku but luckily she dodged it. The next one was a light pink ball heading straight towards Renji but he blocked it with his zanpaktou which glowed pink upon impact.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us here," Renji said. Then they were interrupted by four young teenage girls.

"You got that right," the first girl said

The first girl had long blonde hair with a white t-shirt and long pink pants. Her shirt only came to her middle torso. For the feet she was wearing sandals. On her back was a quiver of arrows and she was holding a bow in her left hand. Around her waist she was wearing one of her other weapons which is a chain. She has light peach skin. She was thin and the same height as her grey friend in the blue cloak. She also has aqua blue eyes. This is Rose (A young priestess/demon slayer).

The second girl was a dark one. She has grey skin she wears a blue cloak with a hood. She also wears a black outfit. She has short purple hair. On her forehead was a diamond. This is Raven.

The third girl is at least six inches taller than Rose and Raven. But she is seven inches taller than the forth one. She has orange skin and green eyes. She has long auburn hair (Rose's hair is the longest), and she wears mostly royal purple. This is Starfire.

The forth girl had pink hair. She was wearing mostly pink and green. She also has markings on her face. In fact she is the youngest one in the group. This is Angel.

"Who are you girls?" Ichigo asks angrily.

"Very well, I am the Priestess and demon slayer, Rose, Titan number 6." The blonde haired girl said.

"I am Raven. I am Titan number 2," The girl in the blue cloak said.

"I am Starfire, Titan number 4" said the girl with the auburn hair.

"And I am Angel, Titan number 8" said the girl with the pink hair.

"We are the Teen Titans!" They said altogether.

"No tell us who you are..." Rose began.

"Or we will call the boys." Angel finished as she was holding a communicator. Ichigo stared dumbly at Angel and Rose.

Just then a green eagle appeared and flew past Renji.

"Aren't eagles supposed to be brown?" Uryuu asked. The green bird turned back into a green boy with green hair. This is Beast Boy.

"Was sup, I am Beast Boy Titan number 3."

A cyborg appeared. "I am Cyborg, Titan number 5"

Two kunai were aimed Chad but Chad hit it back. A kid in blue (Just like Sasuke who hangs out with Naruto from Naruto.) stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you, I am Shane, Titan number 7."

A boy you might have seen fighting along with the Teen Titans appeared last.

"I am Robin the leader of the Teen Titans."

"What took you guys so long?" Rose asked her leader.

"That is none of your business Rose."

"Hey Raven, got any reality check cream, Robin needs a jar big time." Robin was really annoyed by Rose.

"Sorry you guys I had to go to the bathroom," Beast Boy said innocently.

"Forgive me for interruptions. I am Toshirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division."

"Wait, you're a captain?" Angel asked. Hitsugaya nodded and then Angel burst into laughter. The titans joined in too.

"Looks like someone is in need of a growth spurt," Rose said.

"Was sup Shorty," Beast Boy joked. Angel realized something and told her friends to Shut Up.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Before Ichigo knew it Renji hit him.

"You bastard, you weren't suppose to tell them what we are." Rose's eyes widen in shock.

"So now we know what your are so I am going to put you in Jail. Titans..."

"Hold on a second Robin."

"ROSE!!!"

"Soul Reapers are souls who were trained to fight hollows to protect the living and the lost souls. What the young man with the orange hair said is that a Substitute Soul Reaper is that they were born in the world of the living who were humans at first then they given powers by another soul reaper."

'Smart,' Ichigo thought. He was quite amused at this girl.

"Robin let's at least talk to them in the tower."

IN the tower The ten People sat on the big couch. The only one that was missing was Rose.

"So what brings you guys here?" Robin asked coldly.

"Before we begin we need to know about you." Hitsugaya says.

"I am Robin. I use to fight along with Batman. And I decided to live here. "

"Number two you're next"

"My name is Raven , I am from a planet called Azarath. I am a daughter to a demon."

The titans from Beast Boy to Cyborg said something about themselves. Rose came in with her priestess outfit on. At first no one heard her come in yet.

"AAAHHH, something is touching me," Ikkaku yelled out.

"Uh yeah, the cat," Rose said. Ikkaku looked down a cat with mostly black fur.

"That is Kulolo, Kilala is another cat." Shane said.

"You know your bird is staring at me," Uryuu said, "And it is creeping me out."

"Hi, I am Rukia"

"Hi, I am Avion." The bird replied. The soul reapers' eyes widened with shock.

"Did that bird just talk?" Hitsugaya said.

"I created her." Rose said.

Ichigo kept staring at Rose. He has started to have a crush on her already.

"So what brings you here?" Rose asked Hitsugaya.

"We had an intruder alert last night in the soul society. Head Captain Yamamoto ordered us to go into the world of the living to bring back some heroes to find these intruders. We have no idea who these intruders are or how many are there."

"We can help. We had driven a lot of villain out before." Rose said before Robin could speak.

"Of course, I would love to help the society of the souls," said Starfire.

"One problem there Rose, who is going to keep an eye on the tower while we're away." Angel said

"That's easy, we'll call some of the other honorary titans. I will have Kulolo keep an eye on them."

"Where is Kilala anyways?" Angel asks.

Everyone looked around for a cat similar to Kulolo. They didn't know Kilala was on top of Ichigo's head. At first Kilala thought it was Rose's head. Rose finally found Kilala and went over to Ichigo and took the Sleeping Kilala off of Ichigo's head. Kilala woke up and looked around. She jumped out of Rose's hands and starts to growl at the ten mysterious strangers.

"What with that cat?" HItsugaya asks.

"Kilala is always like that when she sees a stranger in the tower," Angel said.

"Kilala, they needed our help. They are not bad guys." Rose told Kilala. Kilala calmed down and meowed at the soul reapers.

"Aw, she is so cute," Rangiku said as she went over and petted the two tailed feline.

"Fine, Titans we are going to the Soul society. I have already called some titans outside the core system and they will be here tomorrow." Robin said. "Pack your things only in a small backpack. Rose, bring your weapons."

Beast Boy went into his room and packed his extra outfit and a toothbrush. Also he packed his sock that he sleeps with.

Raven only packs her tooth brush and nothing else.

Cyborg however packs his extra parts. He also put his toothbrush and his recharger in his small backback.

Starfire goes to her room and uses her vacuum bag and uses it to suck all her clothes in. After that she walks out of her room and gets her toothbrush.

Robin, who is not a very happy camper, goes to his room and gets his backpack and extra uniform and goes to the bathroom to gets his hair gel and toothbrush.

Shane, who is a very happy camper, goes and packs his kunais and shuriken and also packs an extra outfit and of course his toothbrush.

Angel happily goes to her pink room (Rose forced Robin to let Angel paint her room. Robin said yes on this, knowing he was defeated.) She packs her extra outfit and her tooth brush and her special scrap book. She also packs a chip that can enlarge into her overboard (a flying skateboard without wheels.)

Rose goes to her room packs her swords (She has seven), bow and arrows, and her giant boomerang. She packs her demon slayer outfit and to protect someone, she packs her fire rat kimono. She also packs her tooth brush and some ofuda scrolls (don't know how many.)

The titans all met up with the soul reapers and they waited.

"So what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy asks.

"That's the thing, I have called for two other captains to come pick us here." Said Captain Hitsugaya.

Just then the slide doors opened up and two captains, Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki (Rukia's adopted Brother) showed up.

"Captain HItsugaya, the Head Captain Yamamoto is waiting for the heroes."

The young captain nodded and the Titans followed the soul reapers into the portal.

I hoped you like this chapter. Please review.


	2. Welcome to the Soul Society

Here is the second Chapter to Bleach Titans I. Enjoy

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Soul Society

"Captain HItsugaya, the Head Captain Yamamoto is waiting for the heroes." Said Soi Fon.

The young captain nodded and the Titans followed the soul reapers into the portal.

The titans awed at the sight of the large city. AS they were walking towards the squad 1 Barracks, soul reapers were staring at them (mostly at Beast Boy.)

AS the Titans reached to Squad 1 Barracks they entered with the three captains. The rest stayed outside because it was a captain meeting.

"Welcome heroes. I thank you Captain Hitsugaya for bringing them in. Now who is the leader of this group?" The head captain asks. Robin steps up and raises his hand.

"That would be me."

"Ah a young boy wearing an eye mask. Tell us about yourself."

"My name is Robin. I am 17 years old and I am really good at fighting. I am kun-fu trained. Our group is called the Teen Titans. Our order is by our joining. Three of our titans joined in two years later a year after we've lost our former titan."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 1." Robin thanked the head captain and stepped back. Raven stepped forward.

"MY name is Raven. I am 14 years old and I am the second in command of the Teen Titans. I am good at meditating and I have the powers of Telekinesis and flight. I am half human, half demon."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 2." Raven thanked the head captain and stepped back. Beast Boy stepped forward.

"I am Beast Boy. I am good at pretty much nothing, but I am the third in command of the Teen Titans. I am the ability to transform into any animal I want. Oh, I am 16 years old."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 11." Beast Boy thanked the head captain and stepped back. Starfire stepped forward.

"My name is Starfire. I am 16 years old and I the forth in command of the Teen Titans. I have the powers of flight and I shoot starbolts from my hands and my eyes."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 13." Starfire thanked the head captain and stepped back. Cyborg stepped forward.

"My name is Cyborg. I am half human, half robot. I am 18 years old and I do research. I can shoot a sonic canon."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 12." Cyborg thanked the head captain and stepped back. Rose stepped forward.

"My name is Rose. I am a priestess. My age in appearance is 15. I am a wielder of weapons. I have powers such as spiritual, Planetary, healing…"

"Wait you can heal?"

"Yes. I have a healing sword called the Tenseiga… I can do fire reading."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 4." Rose thanked the head captain and stepped back. Shane stepped forward.

"My name is Shane. I was Robin's friend. I am 17 years old and I am a ninja. I am also 7th in command of the Teen Titans."

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 6." Shane thanked the head captain and stepped back. Angel stepped forward.

I am Angel. I am the youngest of the Teen Titans. I am last in command but my friend helped me become stronger. I can fly and shoot energy fields. I also have creativity.

"Thank you. You will supervise Squad 10." Shane thanked the head captain and stepped back. The head captain looked at the two tailed cat next to Rose.

"I see that you have a cat there. Does your cat help you in battles?"

"Yes, Her name is Kilala."

"Rose also created a bird with her own spiritual powers." Angel said.

Avion flew down towards Rose and landed on her shoulder. "Hi I am Avion."

"I see it can talk. I like your bird."

Rose smiles and blushed a little bit. "Thanks."

"Priestess Rose"

"Yes"

"If you like to, you can use the fireplace next door to do your fire reading. You can see about the intruders who entered the soul society." Rose nodded with a smile.

"I will do my best."

"Now Titans you may go with the captain that I assigned to you and follow them to their Barracks. Meeting dismissed."

The titans followed their captains out of the barracks (Robin was the only one who stayed behind). AS Rose headed out the doors right behind Captain Unohana she notices Ichigo looking at her.

The titans had to dress up as soul reapers. They were also wearing haoris like the captains. Except above their numbers it had a Capitalized bold letter "T".

Later that day Rose and Angel were both training in the fields. While they were in the middle of it, Ichigo showed up.

"Ichigo, what brings you here?"

"I want to see you both training."

"Actually we're done for today. Angel you may be excused from training."

"See ya" Angel said as she headed back to the squad 10 barracks.

Rose then notices Ichigo holding his zanpaktou at her. Rose looks at him weirdly.

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

"I just want to see what you are made of. I might need some help and also I wish to be trained by you so I can be stronger. "

"Ok. Try to hit me."

"I can't hit a girl."

"But I can hit you. 'Jupiter Thunder Crash'." Ichigo eyes widen as the lightning attack came towards him. He quickly blocked it with his zanpaktou.

"I thought you are a priestess."

"I am also a demon slayer. I was trained at a young age to shoot arrows and to throw a large boomerang."

"I am still confused about your powers."

"I have planetary powers. The attack you had just blocked was part of the planet Jupiter. It has quite a few attacks."

"Getsuga tensho" Ichigo said as he waved his sword at her. Rose could see the attack coming towards her. She smirked as she called for her silence glaive and blocked his attack.

"Is that a zanpaktou?"

"This is called the Silence Glaive. It has three powers in it. The weakest is the 'Silence Wall'. The second attack is the 'Silence glaive Surprise'. The last one can destroy the whole planet with me along with it. It is called 'Silence Glaive Death and Rebirth Revolution.' These attacks involve with the planet Saturn. I rarely use this power. The symbols appear on my head only appear to whether which power I use."

"You are strong alright."

"That is why I am preferred as the Great Priestess"

"Great Priestess"

"People were born with chaos within them. I was the only being born out of chaos. Somehow I sealed Chaos in my body before my death."

"But your alive."

"I died only once. But my murderer is already dead."

The alarm sounded. Ichigo looked around. There were demons and hollows.

"I see hollows but what are those other things?"

"Demons" Rose gets out her communicator and contacts the titans.

"Calling Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Shane and Angel. There are demons and hollows on the loose."

"We're on our way."

Rose puts away her communicator and starts to walk off. She stopped when Ichigo touched her shoulder.

"I can get you there faster. Just get on my back and I will get you there by flash steps." Rose nods and climbs on Ichico's back. They both headed off.

After they got there The Head Captain tells the soul reapers that the Teen Titans are the only ones to fight. The titans threw off their soul reaper uniforms and they were back in their own clothes. The girls were floating in the air (Rose was the only one on the ground.)

"TITANS GO"

The boys did their attacks first. Beast Boy easily got defeated by a hollow. Cyborg easily defeated the hollow for him.

It took them three minutes (Thanks to the girls) to defeat the hollows and the demons. Now they were facing a large demon. Rose got by the hollows tentacles and She lifts up her loose arm and points a finger at it and it shot a gold beam at it. Rose was easily released and told Angel to combine her attack with the scar. Rose gets out her tetsusagia and both of them did their attack. The demon exploded and everything is safe for now.

"Well done titans. I have never seen anything like that. Well done."

The eight titans bowed low to the head captain. Then they went back to what they were doing at first.

Nightfall came and Angel was fast asleep in her bed. She didn't know that Captain Hitsugaya was watching over her.

'Do I have a crush on her? Why do I feel so connected to her somehow? She is the youngest of the Teen Titans.'

Hitsugaya notices that she is shivering by the cold night air. So Hitsugaya places another blanket on her. He smiles as she snuggled. He quietly leaves.

In the squad 4 barracks Rose was asleep underneath the white sheets. Ichigo watched over her. Just then a crescent moon appeared on Rose's forehead. Ichigo went towards her and touches the moon. His body fell unconscious. The next thing he was in another world. He looked around. It was a plain field. He heard a voice and turned to see a small girl with blonde hair. It was Rose as a little girl.

Young Rose was taking a walk in the field talking to herself. She suddenly tripped and looked at the item that tripped her. She gasps when she sees a pinkish purple gemstone. She took it and ran further in to the field. Ichigo follows. He smiles at the younger version of Rose. Rose stopped and looks around. She didn't hear any noises when a sharp weapon sliced her right shoulder. She fell to the ground and looks up to see Naraku (as Robin) looking down at her evilly.

"Intruder…INTRUDER"

Rose slowly gets up and grabs a bow and arrow and shot Naraku to the tree. People came up and watched Rose die.

Ichigo now realizes what what Rose said to him that she died once.

He was brought into another time when Rose kills Naraku. And she releases the lost souls. She became a living.

Ichigo was brought back into his own body and wonders what Rose is. He looked at her in shock. He thought what Rose had said about her powers and the symbols. Why use the symbol of the moon? What power does it bring.

"What are you?"

Rose suddenly wakes up from her slumber and the crescent moon disappears. She walked out of her room never even noticing that Ichigo was there. She walked and stopped at a ledge. She looked at the large moon.

"I sense it coming. Evil is near." Rose said with blank eyes. Ichigo realized she is sleepwalking.

Rose faints and Ichigo catches her before she hit the ground. He carefully picks her up and places her on her bed and puts the covers over her. He smiles and leaves the room.

"I wonder what she means by Evil is coming. I'll find that out in the morning."

Ichigo decides to go get some sleep and he goes up on the rooftop and falls asleep under the stars.

Still like it? Please Review


	3. The First Portal

Wow the third chapter already. There's a shock. Enjoy. I do not own any of this.

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 3: The First Portal

Rose stood before a fire. She kneeled in the proper position and begins to pray into the flames. She chants some words.

"Tell me, who are the intruders." It showed some faces in the flames and on the mini-computer next to her.

"Now where are they hiding?" It shows a portal.

"I see they are hiding in portals. There are four portals. " Rose turns to Avion. "Avion, find a portal. Take Kilala with you. If you get captured I will be able to find you. Then we have found our first intruder. Go."

"Yes. Come on Kilala."

The cat and bird headed off. Rose stood up and went to the squad one barracks.

"What a portal?" Robin asks.

"Yes Robin. Also we have our intruders."

"Exactly how many are there." Soi Fon asks.

"Four"

"who are they?" Hitsugaya asks.

"I know one of them is Trigon. Can you identify the other three?"

"Aizen… Kusaka…and Kariya… why we killed them all."

"I believe they were resurrected by the power of the Sacred Jewel."

"Who is going to find the portal. It has to be somewhere in the soul society." Ukitake says.

" I have already sent Avion and Kilala to find it. If Avion gets captured I can be able to track her and There we found the portal."

Angel steps forward and asks if Avion is missing yet.

"I can't sense her anymore."

"I am only going to send squad 10 with you. Supervisor number 8 you will accompany them."

"Yes."

* * *

Angel walks out the door. When she is finally outside, she was stopped by two girls. A red on and a blue one. The both grabbed her and took her away.

Rose senses Angel. She has been kidnapped. She turns to the head captain.

"We have to make this quick. NOW"

"Go"

Squad ten follows Rose. It took ten minutes until Rose stops walking.

"It stops here."

"Yeah but where is it?" Captain HItsugaya asks impatiently.

"I do not know."

"Look I have a whole restless and impatient squad behind me. I don't think they want to wait anymore than I do. HURRY UP!!"

"Touchy, Touchy, what's with you these days?" Rose said with amusement. Hitsugaya growls at her. Rose continues to search for the portal. She looks up and sighs out loud.

"Did you find it yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. Happy now?"

"THANK YOU!!!"

"Has anyone seen Angel?" Rangiku asks.

"That's what I am afraid off. She has been kidnapped. You better hurry the portal is going to close any minute now. I will use my powers to keep the portal open." Rose said.

Captain Hitsugaya nods and Squad 10 goes up into the portal. Rose calls forth her garnet rod and holds it in front of her, using all the power she has within her.

In the portal, Angel was being thrown into a large cage. The bars of the cage was charged with electricity.. Angel goes into the middle and hugs her knees to her chest. She gets scared at all the things that happening right now. Suddenly she hears a meow.

"Kilala?" Angel asks the cat. Kilala meows weakly again and faints. Avion sees Angel.

"Angel, I can't be able to fly anymore. My power is weakening."

"I hope Rose and Captain Hitsugaya will come and get me."

"I hope so. I can tell that you have a crush on him."

Angel blushes immediately and tells the spiritual bird to shut up. Avion just giggles.

Outside the castle Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku and the rest of the squad goes inside.

"Split up and find whoever is behind this. I will go find Angel myself."

"Yes sir"

"And don't forget the bird and the cat." Rangiku reminded the captain.

"Alright."

The squad split up and began to search. Hitsugaya raced towards the dungeons.

Outside the portal, Rose came up with the idea of creating three puppets to go help the squad. She creates them and sends them up.

Rangiku was on her own and then…

"I was figuring you might need some help."

"AH," Rangiku turns around and sees Rose (really a paper doll or in this case a puppet.)

"Hey"

"Rose what are you doing?"

"Helping you of course. We better hurry."

Rangiku nods and the two continues searching.

Angel was getting mores scared at the moment. The two girls who kidnapped her takes her out of the cage and takes her away, leaving the cat and bird to die.

Angel was thrown on the floor.

"Hello, my precious." The man says

"Who… Who are you?" Angel asks with fear.

"I am Sojiro Kusaka."

"Yeah I am a person who doesn't need to be beaten."

"You will be dead, once I have my revenge."

Outside the dungeon doors, Hitsugaya was abut to enter when a familiar voice interrupts him.

"Need any help?"

"I thought you said you were going t keep the portal open. "

"I got bored."

The puppet went into the dungeons and went to Avion and Kilala. The Puppet releases her energy. Somehow the girl in the blue blasted the puppet and she and Hitsugaya was shocked to see that it was a puppet.

Avion got her powers back was able to fly. The girl in the blue picked up the puppet and took off. Hitsugaya follows.

Rose was getting weaker. So she releases her soul (Terra) to go help Hitsugaya.

"Kusaka!" Hitsugaya yelled as he came up and started to attack Kusaka.

"Toshirou. At last I will have my revenge."

"CAPTAIN," Rangiku yelled.

"Stay back!" the captain yelled.

"You are pathetic Toshirou,"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kusaka."

"We are friends"

Angel starts to panic as Kusaka grabs her by the neck.

"Pathetic! He called me Pathetic! I'll show you pathetic. Take this." A voice said as a rock came towards Kusaka. The Rock broke his arm and Angel fell to the floor. Rangiku came and took Angel off.

"Terra." Angel cried.

"Who are you?" Kusaka asks with anger

"I am Teen Titan number six, Terra."

"Very amusing"

"Enough, This ends here. Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru."

An ice dragon circles around and head towards Kusaka. Kusaka screams as the dragon engulfed him . Kusaka disappeared and the troubles were over. The castle starts to shake. The portal was starting to close. Everyone hurried to the portal and out. They landed right next to Rose who had just passed out.

Kilala meows at her owner to wake up.

The rest of the titans and the captains came over. Including the substitute squad. Orihime healed Angel's wounds. Beast Boys eyes widen as he sees Terra.

"Who is that?" Uryuu asks Robin.

"That is Terra."

"Don't you worry, Rose has just used most of her powers, that's all." Terra said with a smile. Terra turns back into a ball of light and goes into Rose's body.

"What just happened?" Soi Fon asks with wide eyes.

"Terra just went back into Rose's body. Rose might have summoned Terra's soul to help."

"Rose is the reincarnation of Terra, our former titan." Angel says now fully healed.

Angel looks at Hitsugaya.

"Thanks for coming after me." She said with a smile.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." HItsugaya replies back.

"She was really scared in the dungeons." Said Avion.

Rose wakes up and sits up. It was hard for her at first but Orihime helps her. Rose smiles at her.

"We did it." Rangiku said.

"You think it's over, but it is not. There are still three intruders left and we have to catch them before some evil end. I will continue to do more fire reading tomorrow and see who is next. But first I need to regain my strength."

Starfire and Orihime helped Angel to the Squad 10 barracks and Rukia and Isane helped Rose to squad 4 barracks. Then everyone headed for bed. Ichigo was still wondering about the crescent moon.

Before Rose headed for bed she asked Unohana if there is any help that's needed

"No, Most of the patients are getting better. So You may go to bed. I need you to regain your strength for the next battle."

"Ok, goodnight."

Rose went to her room and climbed under the nice, crisp sheets. She layed her head against the pillow and fell asleep.

I hoped you like this chapter. The next chapter is supposed to get funnier. Yes, I had used Terra in this, don't get me wrong please. I made up the part that Rose is the reincarnation of Terra. How, she is still alive when she released Terra's soul. It very complicated. Rose is my oc. ON her planet her people could be born with more than one soul. Rose was born with four souls in her body. I made her up. Next Chapter is The Second Portal. If you liked this chapter…Please Review.


	4. The Second Portal

Here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy. PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach. I only own Rose, Rose's cats and bird, Angel and Shane.

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 4: The Second Portal

The titans are in a separate room having a little meeting. They were talking about who they think will be the next culprit.

"Alright titans, we need to figure out who is going to be the next culprit," Robin said crossing his arms. He looked at each titan to see if they had an idea. "Raven what do you think?"

"I don't know who but I guess Kariya."

"Same here." Beast Boy piped in.

"I am thinking the same thing." said Starfire.

"Me too," said Cyrborg.

"Me three,"Angel added

"Me four," said Shane.

Rose was the only one who didn't say a thing. She thought about the first villain they had fought.

"I don't know who is next, but you guys, these villains appear in a random order."

"What do you mean?"Angel asked.

"I do not know for sure, but the first one we killed was weaker than the others."

"That is impossible. When Captain Hitsugaya came to save me from that Kusaka guy, he was strong enough to beat me half to death."

"Its not 'impossible.' There is a good theory that he might be the weakest link of the four."

"I don't know about this, but aren't you suppose to be fire reading to find out where the next portal is going to be?" Robin asked icily.

"Not now, Robin, the head captain and the captain of squad 4 told me that I can be able to do fire reading later today in the afternoon."

"Right Robin, it's still morning." Raven said.

"I still have two hours so I am goign to get some fresh air or maybe see if Captain Unohana needs any help."

"Last I heard, She has everything under control."

"I'll just go and use some fresh air."

"Ok"

The titans watched as Rose went outside the room. Robin decided to head out.

Ichigo wanted to see Rose if she had found out who the next person is. Before he ever reached to her, he was stopped by Robin.

"Going somewhere Kurosaki?" Robin asked coldly.

"Has your priestess friend found any more portals lately?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet, she has to wait til noon to find one."

The two teens look up to see Rose's spiritual bird, Avion and Kilala flying in the air. They were both heading North.

"I guess Rose picked up something." Robin said before his communicator beeped. He reached into his kimono and pulled it out. "This is Robin speaking."

"Robin I had just sensed a demonic aura from up north, Since Kariya and Aizen are not demons I have a feeling that it is Trigon," Rose said over the communicator.

"ANd you found this out without doing the fire reading." RObin said.

"Yeah, I'll tell the head you ask...No, I don't know if there would be a captain's meeting," Rose said.

'This girl must be inteligent.' Ichigo thought.

"Thank you Rose," Robin said.

"Rose out." Rose said before she hung up.

"It looks like we have someone new we need to face." Ichigo started.

"You're kidding me, right? we have fought this villain before. Rose also faced him before he tossed her into the miasma." Robin said coldly.

"Since when did that happen?"

"A few weeks after she joined our team."

"Why are you acting so cold right now?"

"Because I hate you. I want you to stay away from Rose, she has nothing to do with you. Just leave her alone."

"I see that you are trying to protect your friend."

"YOu got that right.I am also willing to protect my other friends too. When this is all over, my teamates and I would be able to go home and never come back to this place."

Robin's communicator beeped. Robin opened and it revealed Raven's face.

"Meeting, now. The only squad captain that is here is Zaraki."

"I am on my way." Robin replied into the communicator. Robin hung up on Raven and turns to Ichigo who is standing there glaring at him. "Listen Kurosaki, I'll have to say it again, Stay away from Rose."

Robin headed straight towards the squad 1 barracks.

"Robin, I am so glad you came. Rose had found out where the next portal is going to be." the head captain said.

"Joy" Robin said to himself.

"This time instead of sending Angel and Squad 10 out, I will be sending Rose and Squad 11."

"Question?" Beast BOy said shyly, rasing his hand.

"Yes, Beast BOy"

"Who is going to keep the portal open?"

"oh, Volunteer me" Angel said.

"Ok, Angel you can go."

ANgel smiles, knowing that she would do it.

"I didn't know it would take you that long to find the second portal," Robin said.

"Yeah, I know it takes you ten hours to find the perfect hair gel." Rose said sarcastically.

Later that night, Rose, Angel and the rest of squad 11 headed up north to search for the second portal. A few minutes later Rose stops and lookes everywhere. Angel looks up but there is no portal.

"Look, I see something" Said one of the seated members of Squad 11.

"Yup, that's a portal alright." Angel said.

"Look, fiery monsters." Yachiru said with delight.

Rose took off her soul reaper outfit and was in her demon slayer outfit. She pulled out a large boomerange almost as large as her.

"Hiraikotsu" The boomerang hit the fiery demons and Rose turns to Zaraki.

"Go, I'll be right behind you. Angel you know what to do." Everyone nodded and did their own thing.

Angel got down on her knees and starts to sing softly after Rose went into the portal.

After squad 11 was able to get inside the large castle, Thanks to Rose, Ikkaku and Zaraki they were able to defeat some fiery demons. They quickly got inside. Yachiru was asked to go help Avion and Kilala.

In the big throne room, they waited for Trigon to appear.

"Tell me, Rose, what is this Trigon person." Zaraki asked.

"Trigon is not a person. He is a demon." Rose replied.

"This is different. Why is this Trigon so special?" Yumichika asked with concern.

"Trigon is known as the great demon. He is the father of one of the titans, Raven. He did end the earth but Raven managed to defeat him and brought the earth back to normal. That was before I even came to Earth. And it happened right after I died. I managed to face him before he 'killed' me and sent me into the miasma."

"You were dead then,"

"Yeah, After I defeated my brother Naraku I became a living."

"Exactly how big is this guy anyway?" Ikkaku asked.

Just then they felt big stomps coming into the room.

"WOAH! HE'S HUGE!"

"That my friends is Trigon. Careful, he might be tougher than you think. Allow me to take the first shot."

Rose gathered her Electricity powers and began to attack.

"Supreme Thunder, Crash"

The attack managed to weaken Trigon by 10 %.

"Not bad," Ikkaku said with a smirk. He had out his zanpaktou and held the sheath and the blade.

"Connect, Hoozokimaru" It started to form but it didn't obey the release command. "It didn't work."

"It has to be Trigon's power. Don't worry I can weaken him a bit more."

Rose ran a little closer to Trigon. Rose crosses her arms and brings them down to her chest with her hands doing the "you rock" sign. As she speaks her voice comes with an echo.

"My planet, Jupiter, bring the storm, dark clouds and thunders. Supreme Thunder Dragon."

A big bolt of lightning cam and hit Trigon as hard as the first attack. It weakened Trigon a lot. It weakened him down to 40%.

Rose looked back and see that squad 11 is fighting the fiery demons. She turns back to Trigon and attacks him by using her spiritual powers. She pulls out a sacred scroll and pins it to Trigon's head, then she races through the room and pulls out another scroll.

"Evil Spirits Disperse" Rose throws all the scrolls at the fiery demons and then Trigon dies. Yachiru manage to rescue Avion and Kilala. Rose while still in her demon slayer outfit gets on Kilala and everyone heads out of the portal. The portal closes and Angel falls on her hands.

"Took you that long to defeat Trigon?"

"Thanks for keeping the portal open." Rose said to Angel with a gentle smile on her face.

Angel smiles back and claims that she is tired. Finally the rest of the titans and some other soul reapers came to greet them by the time Angel passed out. They became surprised at Rose's outfit.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Rukia and Orihime asked in unison.

"I rarely wear this. I am a demon slayer."

"I thought you were a priestess."

"I am both."

"Thank you, Rose and Squad 11."

"Well, if it ain't for Rose, we wouldn't lost the fight." Captain Zaraki said.

"Captain Yamamoto, I need to get some rest right now. My spiritual powers used up most of my strength."

"Go ahead, See you tomorrow." Rose nodded and heads off.

Later that night, Angel had to stay in the squad 4 barracks. Captain Hitsugaya was sitting in a chair by her side. Avion finally comes and slowly transfers energy into Angel's body.

Well that's it for this chapter . The next chapter is 'The Titans get Zanpaktous'

Please Review.


	5. The Titans Get Zanpaktous

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 5: The Titans get Zanpaktous

Captain Yamamoto was please to hear that Trigon is now dead. Now the problem is that Rose couldn't find the third portal.

Rose decides to take a break for awhile. She needed to regain her energy. She also needed to train. She had sent in a request for the titans to receive zanpaktous. To help encourage her strength, she went to squad 11 barracks. She was just in time to see Beast Boy getting defeated by Ikkaku.

"Rose are you just going to stand there? Aid me." Beast Boy begged. Rose just let out a deep breath and grabbed the wooden stick that looks like a sword and ran towards Ikkaku.

"Well, I see that you are going to fight huh?"

"We are both different you know, I am stronger than any third seat in soul society. I have fought strong men just like you and the thing is they all end up defeated. "

Rose uses her spiritual powers and cut Ikkakus wooden sword. Ikkaku got shocked and backed up.

"How did you do that?"

"Have you forgotten. I am a priestess." Rose turns towards the door. 'This is not going well as I suspected. I'll find someone else to train with.'

IN squad 4 barracks Hitsugaya was asleep next to Angel. Angel had lost most of her energy. Avion had to give some of her energy to Angel why she lie unconscious.

Captain Unohana watched carefully as the spiritual bird do its job. She was impressed.

Robin was trying to look for Rose. He wanted to get to her before Ichigo does. All he wanted was to confess his feelings to her.

Ichigo was doing the same thing. The thing is he wants to know about the crescent moon and her death. He tried to track down her spiritual pressure. Once he found it he went straight to her.

Rose was sitting in a memorial garden praying to those who has passed on. She felt Ichigo coming so she stood up.

"Hey, I want to ask you something. Tell me how did you manage to survive your death?" Ichigo ask.

"I did die. But, a witch managed to resurrect me with dark magic. It was all part of my brother's plans. He killed me, had me resurrected and had me kill him in order to destroy the earth. Since I am a living now, If I die again I might be resurrected or reborn."

"What about the crescent moon?"

"It's a hidden power. The crescent moon only appears on my forehead when there is a warning. Have you ever heard legends of the four moon families?"

"Yes I have. We learned about this in school last month. They say that there is only one family left. The last Serenity had survived. The four moon families lived and ruled four kingdoms. The north was the Serenities. The east was the Serena's. The west was the Selena's and the South was the Selenities."

"My mother was one of those families. I am the heir; The last Serenity. THE cresent moon was part of me."

"So do you want to spar?"

"Sure, So you want me to show you some techniques I learned from my father."

"If I know them? no. Let's see who is the best fighter; winner will get a treat. The loser will do a thousand pushups."

"Deal. Ready fight"

Ichigo and Rose sparred. Rose threw her boomerang at Ichigo but he dodged it. Rose tries an attack Ichigo has not yet seen.

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

A purple ball heads to Ichigo but he was hit. He was on his back. His arm was broken. Rose took out her a silver crystal. (A/N: This isjust like Sailor Moon but I do not own the attacks from Sailor Moon.)

"Sorry about that. Let me fix it for you. 'Silver Crystal Activate: Moon Healing Activation'"

The crystal glowed brightly as the bones in Ichigo's arm healed. He was able to move it again.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I'll try not to use those types of attacks on you again. Forgive me."

"I forgive you. You are pretty strong."

It was almost like there are in a moment. Ichigo gets a little closer to Rose which causes her to blush a little. They were inturupted when a hell butterfly comes and the head captain speaks.

"_Attention Captains and Supervisors. We need you to come to the squad one barracks. Now_"

"See you soon Ichigo." Rose said as she headed off to Squad 1 barracks. She thought back at the moment she was having with Ichigo.

In the squad barracks. Rose took her place along with her friends. Angel was finally out of the squad 4 barracks, thanks to Avion.

"This meeting has called to order. I would like to say that thanks to Squad T 6th position, Rose has found the first two portals." Said the head captain, "Soi Fon, you are next to speak."

Soi Fon stood up and began her announce.

"There is a slight problem, I had sent the stealth force to search for more portals where Aizen or Kariya might be hiding in. They had found nothing. Either they had moved to a specific place in the soul society, or they gave up."

"That is impossible Captain Soi Fon. They are not giving up." Angel interrupted.

"Explain."

"There still want to win this battle."

"What Angel is trying to say is they are out for revenge. The fight won't be over until they have their glory. Since we have killed two, They had to make a bigger army, call reinforcements, or join forces with another enemy that you might had fought or an enemy we had fought back in Jump City. There might be thousands of arrancars and bounts waiting to crush us. You are lucky that you have us." Rose explains.

"Has your bird been able to find anything yet?"

"I haven't sent her out on a mission yet. Avion needs rest. I am planning to send her out tomorrow."

"Oh"

"Oh, before I forget, Robin, please come forward. I present this zanpaktou, Sirius, to you. " Said the head captain.

Raven was presented the zanpaktou, Ravenclaw. Beast Boy with Jove, Starfire with Virgo, Cyborg with Jupiter, Rose with Aphrodite, Shane with Bankotsu and Angel with Hoshihime.

"Alright meeting dismissed."

The titans walked out with their zanpaktous.

Robin keeps looking at his new zanpaktou. He also thought about his friends. He is mostly thinking about Rose and wanting to protect her.

(flashback1)

"Why did you intrude my village?!" Rose yelled at Robin as she holding her blood covered hand in front of her.

(flashback2)

"Rose let me help you fight Naraku." Robin said to Rose who had returned from the miasma.

"NO, Robin, I don't you to help me. I can do this on my own." Rose said tiredly.

"you can't do this on your own. Your still recovering. I'll protect you."

"I don't need protection. I can't have you around me that much. You also have other friends to protect. What about Raven or Starfire? They need protection. So does Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm already dead. A walking dead doesn't get hurt."

(flashback3)

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled at his dead friend in the ice.

"Robin, I am going to face off these last two girls. I am doing this to protect you." Rose said as she pulled him away. "Gotta go. Got to teach those sleeve sisters not to mess with fire."

(End Flashbacks)

"Thinking about someone, young Robin?" Yamamoto asked with concern.

"Yes." Said the young titan.

"It must be love. I see that you hold feelings for that young priestess."

Robin blushes. He want to defend himself but that would be stupid. Rose might have a slight crush on Robin, or maybe she doesn't even want to be with him in the future.

(Flashback)

Rose had Lyla (I made this character up)against a tree. Robin was watching from the shrubs. Rose releases some of her powers and kills Lyla. Rose then turns to Robin with angry eyes. She points an arrow at him. At first she didn't know that it was Robin.

"Rose, it's me, Robin." He cried out.

"Explain something. Why did you fall for that fake priestess?"

"I wanted her to feel welcome."

"Make her feel welcome by showing your love for her. That means you are a fool."

"I'm sorry"

(end flashback)

'She probably doesn't like me back. ' Robin thought.

In the squad 10 barracks, captain Hitsugaya had just finished with his paperwork. Rangiku is already having a hangover. Angel was resting in bed. HItsugaya went outside and goes on the rooftop. He shunpos over to a field where he could have some peace and quiet. He blushes when he sees Ichigo and Rose talking.

"Wow, I never knew that some fathers might be that crazy. My father was never like that."

"Every time I bring a girl home, Most of my friends are girls, my father and my sister Yuzu would creep up the stairs and listen in on our conversations. Karin, my other sister, doesn't really care about that I bring a friend home."

"which one is older?"

"There both twins."

"Oh. I have twin cousins who both live on Raven's planet. There from my mother's side. On my father's side, I have a lot of cousins. They live in different countries because they had completed their training as demon slayers."

"Demon slayers? You're a demon slayer so you use that large boomerang."

"Yes."

"Well it's getting late now." Ichigo said while looking at the sunset. Rose smile and nodded.

"Good night Ichigo." Rose gave him small kiss on the cheek. Ichigo blushed as he touched the spot where she had kissed him. He watched her as she walked back to the squad 4 barracks.

"Well Kurosaki, that was very surprising that the priestess likes you." Said a familiar voice behind him.

"Toshirou?! You saw that. She only did that because…I don't know."

"First of all, It's Captain Hitsugaya. Second, She likes you because of your kindness towards her."

"Hey, She probably still likes the leader of the Teen Titans."

"That is not true, Kurosaki, Robin yells at her for doing things like fighting for everyone else. He hates her for her actions. He probably hates her for because she is not right for him. She likes you. I never see you yelling at her. She might protect you."

"She's a priestess. She is young. She might be older than me."

"How old are you Kurosaki?"

"Sixteen"

"Rose is fifteen. She is the right person for you. She is a nice person you know."

"Maybe your right, She may like me for my kindness."

Rose got back to the squad 4 barracks. She sat on her bed and stretched. She heard footsteps coming to her room. She looks up and sees Robin.

"Rose can we talk?"

"Sure, I'm not actually tired yet. What is it?"

"After all we been through, Didn't I say that I wanted to protect you?"

"Yes, you asked that when I came back from the miasma."

"Would you say yes that I would protect you?"

"No"

"NO?! Why?"

"Robin, through our lives, you have done a lot of things that makes me angry. You yelled at me when you went to Slade's lair to save Raven. You yelled at me when I tried to help you. You always different like when you were sick you didn't want me to take care of you even though I had the herbs to make you the type of medicine you need. Also, Robin, you went after that priestess who claims that she was me. And, before I forget, you joined the Band of Seven to take Naraku's place. You almost had your adopted father killed. Bruce Wayne adopted you. He wanted you to do the right things. He wanted to make the type of hero who never yells at his comrades when they are trying to help him. You were never like that. Even your mother's soul tells me so (I had Rose also be the reincarnation of Robin's mother, Mary Grayson.)"

"Rose, I am sorry."

"I am not going to accept your apology."

"Rose I loved you from the beginning."

Rose became shocked at this. He loves her. He was only using her to help with all the other crimes. She is not right for him. She thought about Ichigo. What is she going to do about it? She realizes she in love with him. 'Could this be a love triangle or an unrequited love?' Rose wondered.

"I'm sorry, Robin, We're not meant to be with each other. Right now I need to get some sleep."

Rose leads him to the door and closed it. She went to her bed and started to cry. She is so frustrated. She climbed under the covers and continues crying. Captain Unohana comes in 'cause she heard the young girl crying. Unohana sits right beside her and puts her arms around the frail priestess, hoping that Rose will find peace in her soul.

Robin went back to squad 1 barracks. She has broken his heart. He felt like he had lost his strength.

'Maybe coming here to the soul society was a bad idea. If those soul reapers never came for us Rose would have accepted my love.' Robin thought as he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Ok, that was…uh…totally…unexpected. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review.

Next Chapter: Rose's Surprise

Summary: Rose has been down in the dumps lately. Can anyone try to make her feel better? Could it be Ichigo, Angel, or Robin? Only two will be the ones who make her feel on the bright side again. Meanwhile, Rose has been struggling to find the next portal. Where is it? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Rose's Surprise

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 6: Rose's Surprise

Raven was sleeping and she felt someone breathing on her face. She opened her eyes and sees Beast Boy.

"Ah!" She yelled and Beast Boy Pulled back.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you know where Rose is. She's not in her room. Captain Unohana said that she was not feeling very well so she went to the meadow." Beast Boy said.

"What? Is someone accompanying her?"

"Yeah, Angel, Rose and Angel are really good friends."

"Why did Rose say that she is not feeling really well?"

"Unohana says that she and Robin had a fight last night. Robin told her that he loves her and she rejected his love."

"Well Robin is not the type for Rose," Raven said but she stopped to see Soi Fon walking into the room.

"Morning Captain"

"Morning Raven and Beast Boy, I have heard that your two friends got into a fight last night. Robin is still in his room crying and Angel is trying to calm Rose down."

"I feel bad for Robin." Beast Boy said sadly.

"What about Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul reaper?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division told me that he treats her more gently than Robin." Soi Fon answered.

"Raven, let's go talk to Robin," Beast Boy said to Raven and the two titans went off to Division 1 Barracks.

(IN the squad 1 Barracks)

Robin was in his bed crying. He had loved Rose. Why would she not love him back? He had once loved Starfire.

(Flashback )

"We fight because we value your friendship and friends always stay on the same side. We have to help each other in all the battles." Rose said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and looks at him with warm and gentle eyes.

Robin calms down. Rose calms down and gives him a warm smile. Then she hugs him. Robin was shocked. But then he softens up and hugs her back.

"I can never going to leave your side again." She continued.

(End flashback)

'You were nice to me, like a friend I never had' Robin thought as another tear fell down his cheek.

Meanwhile in the fields Rose was sobbing. Angel was trying to calm her down.

"Rose, I can't believe Robin would say that. He was only using you from the start."

Rose gave her best friend a weird look.

"He uses everybody, Angel."

"What a guy. He is such an idiot. Oh I heard rumors that Ichigo likes you."

"Huh? He likes me."

"Yeah, I believe that he wants to wait for the right time to tell you. Oh here he comes, pretend that you never knew about this."

"Ok"

"See ya"

Rose smiles a sad smile and Ichigo sits right next to her. He had heard about her fight with Robin. He was just worried about her. He tries to think of something to help calm her down and make her feel on the bright side. So he pulls her to his chest and holds her tightly. Rose blushes at this and felt her spirit calm down. She closes her eyes.

"I am sorry for the way Robin had treated you in your past." He whispers in her ears which make her shiver. She felt tears coming down her cheeks.

'What is this feeling inside of me?'

"You don't have to apologize, Ichigo, I am fine."she said.

"NO you're not, so quit lying."

Rose became silent for a moment. She continues to listen to Ichigo as he scolds her.

"You cried yourself to sleep last night. You can't hide your feelings. You need to be stronger than that."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I am just confused over my feelings." Rose was sobbing harder.

"Just stop crying ok? I know your emotions are hurting you but that won't make you better."

Ichigo releases her and Rose stood up. "There is one thing I must do. The battle is still not over. I still have to do more fire reading. I have a strong feeling that there are two portals at one time."

"Take your time."

Rose nods and runs to the room where the head captain let her do her fire reading in. She felt it but she doesn't know where it is.

In the squad 1 barracks, Robin had listened to Raven and Beast Boy's words.

"I can't believe Rose rejected me."

"Robin, even though she said that she didn't want to be protected just let her be. She rather wants to protect her friends. IT is her duty as a priestess after all," Raven said.

"Come on dude, face it. If you hadn't boss her around too much she would have never rejected your love." Beast Boy said.

"Your friends are right Robin," said Captain Yamamoto.

"Fine, I'll let her be. Only if she stays away from that substitute soul reaper."

"About that, Captain Hitsugaya told Captain SoiFon that told us that Ichigo Kurosaki does like her. She likes him back because of his kindness towards her."Raven said.

Robin became shocked at this. She has already fallen for someone else.

"Robin, If Ichigo likes Rose and he his hiding his feelings from her, I think you should stay out of his way until he confesses to her. Right now, Rose is confused of her feelings. She can't decide if she wants to be with you or Ichigo." Said the head captain.

In the spare room, Rose sat near the open flames. She pulled out a scroll. She starts chanting, "rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." The flames grew bigger.

"Guardian planets, please tell me where the other two portals are."

Nothing

Rose started to get really worried. She thought about her friends and the soul reapers. She thought about Ichigo. She wanted to protect them all.

'Why couldn't I be able to find the portals through fire reading? WAIT! Could that means that they are someone in the world of the living. That has got to be it. One has to be in Jump City and the other in Karakura Town. There I s only one question that still remains. Where in those two cities?' she thought.

Later Cyborg barged into the squad 1 barracks where Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy are. Shane and Angel are busy with something else.

"I Can't believe it. Robin, you broke Rose's heart." Cyborg said loud and slow.

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"Rumors"

"Yes, rumors spread very fast here," said Starfire.

"Man, I hate that substitute soul reaper." Robin said with anger

"So, any news on the next portal," Raven asked.

"Not that I know of. Rose is still doing the research." Cyborg said.

Just then Angel came in. She was ready for the Captain meeting.

"You seem happy for something." Raven said to Angel. Angel smiled a big smile.

"I am, the meeting for the captains and the supervisors is today. And it starts in three minutes." Angel said.

"What about Rose?"

"She is still busy finding the next portal."

The titans sat there with silence. Meanwhile Rose was still having trouble. The reason why she can't be able to pick up anything through fire reading is because that she is confused on her feelings. Does she love Robin or Does she love Ichigo?

(Flashback)

Rose was listening to her father's words.

"Rose, you will find someone to love. You powers are strengthen by this power. If you are confused on who you are in love with, that means your powers will get weaker. You will need to make that decision."

(Flashback 2)

"Robin would you despise me if I use these hands to steal the life from you?" (Rose)

(Flashback 3)

"I am sorry for the way Robin had treated you in your past." He whispers in her ears which make her shiver. She felt tears coming down her cheeks.

(Flashback 4)

"You cried yourself to sleep last night. You can't hide your feelings. You need to be stronger than that." Ichigo scolded.

(Flashback 5)

"Are you saying you wish for me to die? If my souls were to return to those two girls then I will cease to exist. Is that what you desire?" Rose said sadly but the sadness turns into anger.

(Flashback 6)

"Good night Ichigo." Rose gave him small kiss on the cheek.

(End Flashbacks)

'I have made my decision, I choose to love Ichigo.' Rose thought.

"Guardian Planets, tell me, where in the world of the living are the two portals?"

The flames showed the two places. Rose gasps. One place was at the Titans Tower and the other was at Ichigo's high School in Karakura Town.

"This is going to be a problem. I have to tell Ichigo and the other captains." Rose whispered as she hurried out the door.

6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6

Rose hurries as fast as she could. She noticed Ichigo up ahead and stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong. You're running away from something like it's the end of the world."

"Ichigo, the world of the living in going to be in danger, yours and mine. I've discovered two portals. It's part of the enemies' plans. They are going to destroy the world of the living."

"Have you told the captains already?"

"Not yet."

"They just started the Captain meeting. I guess you better hurry up. I'll tell Rukia."

Rose nods and runs to the squad 1 barracks.

6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6

"What Rose has found two portals?" Rukia said surprised.

"Yeah but they are both in the world of the living." Ichigo said.

"Oh no," cried Orihime.

"What are we supposed to do?" Uryuu asked.

"I say we wait for the head Captain's orders"

"I hope they hurry so they could tell us."

Well, Rose finally got over the argument from the last chapter.

Next Chapter: The Captain's Meeting

Here is a little summary for you:

The captains weer shocked to hear the News after Rose made a late appearance. Yamamoto makes the order. And ya, you get the point.


	7. The Captain's Meeting

Here it is Chapter 7. Only three more chapters after this is done. I do not own bleach or Teen Titans. I only own the ocs. Enjoy.

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 7: The Captain's Meeting

"This meeting has called to order. Who would like to speak first? None? Good." Yamamoto said. As he was about to speak, Captain Unohana stepped forward.

"I actually have one: supervisor of squad 4 is still doing research trying to find the third portal. She is trying to take her time." Unohana said quietly.

"Thank you Captain Unohana." Unohana bowed respectively and backed up into her place between Soi Fon and Byakuaya Kuchiki.

The head Captain was about to continue when they hear a sudden noise at the doors.

"I am sorry, NO one except a captain is allowed in this meeting." Said one of the guards who was trying to keep the person whoever is trying to enter.

"I am a supervisor" said a familiar voice. Rose was trying to get in.

"You're still not a captain!" the guard yelled back.

"Guards, ;let her be she is still part of this meeting." Yamamoto said to the guard who was blocking Rose/

"Forgive us. You may proceed."

"CAPTAIN! I had just found out there is not one portal now but there is two." Rose said calmly but still panicking.

Everyone gasped.

"So you know where they are?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, there are in the world of the living."

"What city?" Kuchiki asked.

"That's the problem, There is one in Jump City and another in Karakura Town."

"This is going to be difficult." Soi FOn whispered.

"Captains, Supervisors. I will be assigning groups. Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Zaraki, You are the two leaders for this expedition.I will let you choose the person that kills off the outsider. HItsugaya you first." Yamamoto said.

"I pick…Angel" Hitsugaya answered. Well of course, he did help her and saved her from Kusaka. She is the supervisor of squad 10.

"Zaraki you next"

"I pick Rose." Zaraki said.

"HItsugaya you will also take, from the titans, Beast Boy, Starfire and Shane. From the Substite Team you will take Uryuu, and Orihime. If you want, you can take Renji along with you." Yamamoto ordered.

"Alright." Hitsugaya said as he let a breath out.

"As for the rest of you three, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. You will go with Zaraki along with Ichigo, Rukia and Chad."

"This shall be fun." Zaraki said with a smile. He knew that this is going to be a big battle.

"HItsugaya, you will take your team to Karakura Town. Zaraki, you will take you team to Jump City."

THE two captains nodded.

"Rose, thank you again for finding the portals through fire reading."

"You're welcome." Rose said with a sad smile but she was still worried on what would happen to the Titans Tower. She had to go and save Kulolo.

"Meeting is dismissed but gather your squads to the main court." Yamamoto ordered.

The captains left to gather their squads. Rose turns to Angel.

"Rose, Why is there two portals this time." Angel asked.

"One wanted to buy time to escape. That is why we are splitting up into two teams to fight against whoever we are fighting."Rose answered.

"Rose, are you still mad at me?" Robin asked.

"Shut up, Bird Boy, I am still not going to talk to you. We can let that wait until after this battle."

"Rose, Since you won't be able to keep the portal opened, I will do it for you. You are the chosen one to fight and defeat this outsider we are facing." Raven said to her friend.

"I know I am the chosen one for my team." Angel added quietly.

"Angel we were both born in the same galaxy, same solar system. Both our planets are neighbors. I have trained you to become a strong fighter. You are my best friend. I even helped save you from Matthew, your brother. Even though you are still a young Teen Titan, you are as strong as Any other villain out in this world. I am pretty much the strongest of this team. I know that Beast Boy is the weak Link."

"Thank you Rose, for those kind words."

"Rose, how come that earlier you weren't able to find the portals until now?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I couldn't because of my feelings. How do I feel towards Robin or How do I feel towards Ichigo. My feelings got me confused. So that is why I couldn't see anything in the flames."

"Oh"

"Who did you choose that made you be able to fire read?" Angel asked.

"I rather not talk about it."

Robin, however gets mad that Rose won't tell them who she chose to be with. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then fine.

7*7*7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Captain Hitsugaya told Rangiku to gather up his squad. After that she went to get them. Hitsugaya sat at his desk and finished up the paperwork that was left for him.

"Captain we're ready for you." Rangiku called out. Hitsugaya stood up and went along with his squad to the court yard.

7*7*7*7*7*7*7*7*7

The hell butterflies were everywhere as the head captain announced for all soul reapers including the substitute team to come the court yard.

After everyone (squads and others) were in the court yard the head captain stood up and made the announcement.

"Attention everyone…I bring some good news and some bad news…Thanks to the Teen Titans or should I say, Squad T, two of the outsiders, Trigon and Kusaka are dead We found out that we have two more to face, Kariya and Aizen former captain of Squad 5. The problem is they are both in the world of the living. "

Everyone starts to whisper and gasps. They never knew that Aizen and Kariya would be alive. Even Momo was shocked. Her Captain that betrayed her and her squad, he is still alive.

"Anyways, We will send two squads to finish up the job along with the members of Squad T. The two teams will be split up to go to two different places in the world of the living. One portal is in the Titans city, Jump City a.k.a. San Francisco. The other portal is in Karakura Town. Now for your sake, I want you to go to your barracks. The team that is going to Karakura town are Angel, Beast Boy, Starfire Shane, Renji, Uryuu, and Orihime. They will be accompanied by Squad 10. The team that will go to Jump City are Rose, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, ichigo, Rukia, and Chad. They will be accompanied by Squad 11. Now go."

Everyone bowed to the head captain and went back to their barracks.

In the squad four barracks Captain Unohana watched her supervisor getting ready for battle.

"Are you sure about this Lady Rose?" Unohana asked.

"Yes I am sure that I am ready. Don't worry about me Captain Unohana, I am strong enough to fight. I am going to try to release my zanpaktou. I haven't used it yet but I have been talking to it in my sleep." Rose answered.

"Well try not to use too much on your powers."

"Let's hope that won't happen."

Rose grabs her bow and arrows and puts the quiver on her back. She smiles and nods at her captain, knowing that is it time to leave.

Angel was getting ready to go to Karakura Town. She was still shocked to hear that there are two portals in the world of the living. She was a little nervious at first but she was told to stay calm by Rangiku. Inside her head, she was thinking that she should use her full power to kill her opponent. She knows that Rose is thinking the same thing. This is going to be the hardest battle ever.

Meanwhile, Zaraki's team was waiting for Rose in the courtyard. Robin was thinking about something. Rose might use her powers in a whole different way and end up killing herself.

(Flashback) (A/N: This has never appeared in the Teen Titans series)

Robin was shocked that Beast Boy has died. Now he and Rose must keep going. He turns to see Rose just standing there. Robin fell to the icy floor and clinched his fists. Rose senses something and turns to see something glowing underneath Robin.

"Robin! Watch it!" the young priestess pushes him out of the way the glowing spot burst up grabbing hold of Rose. Rose screamed in pain as the vines pulled her into a hole. Robin ran out of the danger zone.

Since there is only one witch left. Rose pulled her index finger up to her forehead. It was hard to move it because of all of the vines.

"Crescent Beam" Rose yelled and the witch exploded, but Rose was never able to escape from the blast. Except she screamed in pain and died from the explosion. Now it is up to Robin to defeat the enemy.

(End flashback)

Rose finally appeared. She smiles at her friends. Everyone looks up at Captain Yamamoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya's team has already went to Karakura Town. If you are ready to go you may do so."

Everyone bowed down to the head captain and headed off. Robin keeps looking at Rose. He doesn't want her to get hurt. They all stopped at the gate between the soul society and the world of the living.

"Rose, are you going to ask your spiritual bird to come with us?"

"oh, yeah, I forgot. Avion. Kilala."

The cat and the purple or pink bird came flying towards the group. Avion landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nice Birdie." Yachiru said with joy. (What a cutie.)

"Thanks" Rose said with a sweet smile.

"aw, I wish I could have one."

"Well only if you are a priestess. I'm only allowed to create one. It's in the rule book for priestesses."

"You never said…" Robin started.

"What did we say about this?"

"Not until after the battle."

"Alright, let's go." Zaraki said and everyone went through the gates.

Meanwhile in Jump City, a man was sitting on the throne. All around him were strange people with strange, broken masks. They were mostly wearing white. They even have holes on there chests, stomachs, and necks.

The man on the throne smirks and closes his eyes.

"I will be waiting for you. Great Priestess." He said to himself. A image of Rose appeared on his vision. "I will be waiting and you will be mine."

Sorry that took a while to get it through. If you like me to continue Bleach Titans, catch up with the next story of Bleach Titans.

TITLE: Bleach Titans II

Yeah it does have ten chapters. But here is the thing. My profile will get updated. So coming up this month is the first few chatpers of Teen Titans Season Six. I really wish they would continue the series with season 6. So I, uh, made up a season.

If you liked Sailor Moon take a peek at my fanfics. 'Eternal Stars' and 'Love or Lust'.

Well, the next chapter is – The Last Two Portals (See you soon)


	8. The Last Two Portals

Bleach Titans 1:

Chapter 8: The Last Two Portals

Part 1: The Third Portal

Angel, Shane, Beast Boy, Starfire, Orihime, Uryuu, and Squad 10 faced what they weren't expecting. They were In Karakura Town looking in on a portal.

"Ok, are you sure you want to do this? Whoever we are facing could be dangerous whether or not it is Kariya or Aizen," Beast asked Angel.

The pink haired teen nodded her head. She had to do this. She is strong enough. She knew that her best friend Rose had faith in her.

"Let's go in, Third Seat, Keep the portal open." Hitsugaya ordered. The third seat nodded and concentrated on his power to keep the portal open.

The others jumped into the portal. "Don't forget we only have fifteen minutes to fight. Let's get going." Shane said. They all went into the castle. There were no arrancars or bounts. That was strange.

When they came into the throne room they stopped and looked at their opponent.

"Kariya," Rangiku cried out in shock.

Everyone got back into reality and found themselves surrounded by hollows. There was about a hundred of them.

Kariya smirked as the hollows moved in to attack. Angel took out her zanpaktou. Hitsugaya looked at her strangely. He knew that Angel has never been able to make contact with it.

"Shine, Hoshihime" Angel said and her zanpaktou glowed bright yellow. A yellow ribbon with stars appeared on the handle of the sword. The blade became white and glowed a yellow aura. HItsugaya was shocked to see that she has finally mastered it.

The hollows became attracted by Angel's powers. Beast Boy sees one that is behind her and turned into bear and killed it.

Shane made his move by throwing some of his kunai knives. It hit a few hollows. Two hollows went behind him to attack but Starfire threw some of her starbolts and destroyed them.

"Growl, Haineko" Rangiku commanded as her sword turned to ash and killed off some hollows. Kariya however was sitting in his chair doing nothing but watching them fight.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru." An ice dragon came from Captain Hitsugaya zanpaktou. A lot of hollows turned into ice and disappeared.

"This is the toughest battle ever." Starfire said to Orihime. More hollows and the two girls nodded and did their attack. Starfire threw some starbolts.

"Tsubaki I reject." A petal like attack hit the last hollow.

Hitsugaya looked for Angel. Soon he spotted her headed straight towards Kariya. She got her zanpaktou ready. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" A bolt of lightning came out of the Hoshihime and headed straight to Kariya. Kariya held up his hand and blocked the attack. He used his powers to grab Angel by using vines.

Angel squirmed to get out. But it makes it worse. The soul reapers looked on the young supervisor and gasped. Angel's sight gets a little blurry and makes it hard for her to see.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She whispered and passed out. Starfire thought that Angel had died so she created a large starbolt that is larger than a two story house and hurled it at Kariya. Kariya smirked as he blocked it.

"Pathetic" he said.

Angel starts to have flashbacks

(flashback)

Rose looked at the new titan seriously. Angel doesn't know what is going on.

"Angel, didn't you know you have a huge amount of untapped powers with you. "

"I didn't know."

"It's ok, someday you will be able to release that power."

(end flashback)

'I'm Sorry Rose, Toshiro, I have been so foolish' Angel thought as she regained consciousness.

"Pathetic. You called me pathetic. I'll show you pathetic. Star Gentle Creator," Angel said as the zanpaktou underneath her glowed and burned the vines. Kariya became shocked at this and looked at the young girl with disgust.

The other soul reapers' worried faces turned into smiles. They started to cheer. Angel turns back to smile at them, then she turns back at the enemy.

'I can do this. For the sake of my friends and my allies. I know I was the weakest link of the teen titans but my friends had made me strong. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Shane, Rose, you have made me stronger inside. Thank you for believing in me.'

Angel held up her hands and concentrated on her powers.

'Believe in yourself and you will win.' Rose said in Angel's thoughts.

(Beast Boy) 'Come on Angel, just try it. It's not all that bad.'

(Starfire) 'You know when the clocks strikes thirteen, time to get a new life.'

(Shane) 'It's ok, you'll have the strength to take down your enemies.'

(Raven) 'Let me give you a piece of advice. It is good to have memories.'

(Robin) 'You are our friend we will never leave you behind.'

A large orb of red energy glowed from her hands. The titans and the soul reapers' eyes grew wide. Finally Angel realeased her power. It hit Kariya and Kariya's body turned to dust. Angel passed out again and fell to the floor.

Before she hit the ground. Hitsugaya caught her and the team headed out for the exit. All of them made it out.

The portal disappeared and the group headed back to the soul society.

Back in the soul society captain Hitsugaya put Angel on one of the beds in the squad 4 barracks. Unohana did a checkup on the titan's body. She smiles and turns to Hitsugaya.

"Angel is going to be alright. She might be unconscious for a couple of days."

"Thank you captain Unohana. But has the other team made it back yet?"

"Not yet they left after you did, but I hoped the battle might go well. So who were you competing against?"

"That bount, Kariya. It was strange that there were no bounts to fight against but he had hollows on his side."

"Oh, You should rest Captain, I can tell you look tired from that fight."

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow to check up on Angel."

The captain of the fourth division nodded and went to go check on some more patients.

Part 2: The last Portal.

Squad 11 and the remaining titans along with Ichigo, Rukia and Chad were in front of the portal within the titan's tower. Raven had already told Zaraki that she would stay to keep the portal open.

"Alright, we do not have that much time on our hands." Zaraki said. Then he leaped into the portal, followed by Yachiru.

Then the rest of squad 11 went inside. Finally the Titans and the rest of the soul reapers went in. They all landed in the front of a palace.

They all stopped because of an espada. Ulquiora was standing in front of the door along with Grimmjow and Yami. Ulquiora received order from Aizen that they are not to harm the priestess.

"Priestess, The great Lord Aizen is expecting you." Yami said.

"What does he want with me? Answer me or I'll freeze you."

Ikakku heard this and turned to Yumichikia, "I didn't know that she has the same power as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Mercury Shast" A stream of ice water hit Yami and Yami disappeared into thin air.

Grimmjow reappeared behind the young girl and took her away. Ulquiora disappeared as well.

"ROSE" Robin called out. "See what you had done Kurosaki? This is all of you fault."

"Robin, calm down, it is nobody's fault. So snap out of it and let's go inside to save our friend."

"Not with Kurosaki I am." With that said Robin got a large hit to the head by Zaraki.

"Ow"

"Let's go."

Inside Rose stood in the front of the throne room looking at Aizen.

"What do you want with me? My powers?" Rose asked annoyed. She didn't want to go through with this.

"No my dear girl, you are so beautiful even for sore eyes." Aizen said with emotion.

"You better back it up dude. I am not here just for this."

"Then I will make you my puppet. I will place a spell on you."

"I don't think so. No spell works on me. " Rose said as her frown turns into wicked smile. "I guess you underestimate me, Sousuke Aizen."

'What an obnoxious jerk. He hitting on girls, but he doesn't do it right.'

Just then there was a burst from the doorways. Two titans squad 11 and 3 members of the substitute team appeared. They all see Aizen sitting on his throne.

"Rose!" Ichigo called out. The priestess turned her head slightly at the orange haired soul reaper.

"If you come anywhere near this girl you will be punished. Espadas, attack."

Since there was two left, Ulquiora and Grimmjow attacked. Ichigo cursed and unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Bankai…,Tensa Zangetsu"

Rose looked sadly at Ichigo. She wanted to help her friends but Aizen would easily kill her off.

"Oh, look at this my dear girl. Yet our enemies are going to die soon." Aizen cooed.

Rose looked at the lord angrily. How dare he would say such a thing to her. She chants a spell on Aizen

"Fuzui" (Paralysis is what the word Fuzui means.)

"Dammit, I can't move a muscle." Aizen cursed. Rose smirks and went to help the others .

Rukia got ready for an attack. "Hadou # 4…White Lightning." A bolt of lightning hits Grimmjow but he was unaffected. The others became shocked. But Grimmjow turns aroung to see the priestess holding the bow and arrow which she aimed at him. Rose's hands shook a little bit.

"Rose, concentrate on you powers. Kill him."

Rose looked back and her eyes went wide and noticed that Aizen broke her spell. Rose turns back towards the other two and slowly puts the arrow back into the quiver. Then she reaches inside her kimono and gets out a pink gem.

"You have a decision to make. You either die or you become human. Take your pick."

"I choose neither."

"Very well, I'll just have to finnish you off. (Rose gets out her zanpaktou) Bring them to the Twilight…Aphrodite."

A tornado of leaves comes around and kills of Ulquiora and Grimmjow. The others look shocked. Ikkaku was about to step in to attack Aizen but was stopped by Zaraki.

"Let her be. This is her battle."

Robin starts to get worried, but Rose already has a plan. She stops in front of Aizen. She raises her hands up in the air and uses her Mercury Bubbles on herself. She chants a spell which is unknown to earth. Her hair becomes brown and her eyes become black.

Ichigo and Rukia became shocked at this and turns to Robin. "What happened."

"Rose is now in her alien form. She rarely does this but I guess this is part of her plan." Robin answered still has his eyes on his teammate.

"I have a feeling she is not going to use her alien powers. She had just transformed so she can't be killed by her planetary attacks." Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"Any idea what attacks she is using?" Yumichika asked.

"Not really."

They all witnessed Rose calling forth the silence glaive. She jumps up and lands directly right in front of Aizen.

"Silent Wall" Rose yelled as she created a shield around her and Aizen.

"You foolish girl. You think that this might kill me?"

"No but this will. Venus Crescent Beam Smash" A finger was pointed to Aizen's forehead and the silence wall falls and the others see that Aizen is gone and Rose, back into her regular self, lying on the ground unconscious.

They all ran up to her and Rukia checks her pulse.

"We need to get her back to the soul society. She isn't breathing. Her pulse is low." Rukia said panicking.

Everyone nods and Ichigo picks up Rose and everyone heads out of the portal and goes back to the soul society.

Next Time on Bleach Titans

Chapter 9: Feelings Shared

Yippy, only 2 more chapters to go. Oh boy. If you liked this please review. If you a problem with it send me a message.


	9. Feelings Shared

I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach. I only own the three ocs. I also own Avion, Kilala and Kulolo. But I do not own Rose's powers.

Bleach Titans I

Chapter 9: Feelings Shared

Robin is worried. No he was pacing with a worried look on his face. It has been two days since the battle against Aizen. Still Unohana is doing tests on Rose. He had heard that Angel was able to stop Kariya.

He stopped pacing when he finally sees Unohana come out of the room. She had a smile on her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Robin asked impatiently.

"She is going to be fine. She's breathing normally and her pulse is too. It's just that she just used most of her energy. I am not sure when she is going to wake up. Oh, if you want to see Angel, you may. Captain Hitsugaya is with her. But she is still asleep."

"Thanks, Captain."Robin said and went over to see Angel. Meanwhile Rose woke up to some sunshine on her face. She blinks a few times so her eyes could get use to the light. She sat up and looked around. Then she starts to get confused. Isane, the lieutenant, came in and was happy that the young supervisor woke up.

"Isane, what happened? Is…?" Rose asked.

"Well you passed out two days ago after killing Lord Aizen. It seemed like you woke up before Angel did." The lieutenant answered.

"So it is over." Isane nodded at the priestess.

"Those four outsiders are gone. It was hard but we managed to defeat them all. One by one."

The two were both interrupted by noises from the hallway near the door. It was Ichigo and Robin bickering.

"She is asleep Kurosaki. You can't see her right now."

"It has been two days. She might have woken up."

Inside the room Rose turned to Isane. "I am going to go out for some air."

"Ok, I'll tell Captain Unohana."

Rose smiled as she put on a light pink Kimono. She silently walked out of her room while the two boys were both arguing. Rose slipped outside and went to the field and starts to enjoy the breeze. Kilala had also come up to her owner and rested on her lap.

Meanwhile Captain Unohana stopped the boys fighting and said to them that Rose is going to be fine. AS she turned and walked away, she looked back at them with a sweet smile and told them that Rose is somewhere outside now.

The two boys thanked Unohana and they went to find Rose, fighting on the way.

Angel finally awakes. She sees Hitsugaya sitting in a chair asleep. Then she remembered that she had defeated Kariya. She sat up and got out of bed and went outside. She must find Rose and tell her that it is over.

Captain Hitsugaya heard Angel walking around and stood up and stopped her at the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked not looking at her straight in the eyes (In other words, he is trying to avoid eye contact). Angel blushes and says that she is going to go find Rose.

"I'll escort you to her." He finished. Angel smiles and the two left the room.

Meanwhile in the titans' little hangout, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Shane were talking about what to do next.

"So what I was thinking is we should have a party." Beast Boy suggested.

"If that is okay with the head captain," Raven said flatly.

"Since Ichigo likes Rose and Rose likes Ichigo, I was hoping…" Starfire started.

"Hold on a minute, Rose is a priestess. She needs to go back to the tower and it is her duty. She can't abandon her post," Cyborg said interrupting Starfire.

"Cy's right. We can't abandon our posts. We have to go back. There might not be a chance of staying here until more outsiders appear." Shane exclaimed.

"Oh, I knew that," Beast Boy said sadly.

"Well we could have a farewell party." Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"Oh, Hey we could sing our theme song!" Beast Boy said happily. The Titans looked at him surprised.

"Theme song?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"We have a theme song?" Shane asked Cyborg.

"Duh, every superhero has a theme song." Shane sweatdropped. For him he is a ninja and he not a superhero.

"Good Idea. Do you know the lyrics?" Raven asked.

"Already have them." Beast Boy holds up a piece of paper with some lyrics on the page.

The other four starts looking at the lyrics. Then they nodded their heads at Beast Boy for approval. Beast Boy smiled.

Meanwhile in the field Rose was sitting under a tree listening to the birds sing. She smiles at the bird's songs and heard someone approaching.

Ichigo managed to get Robin away and finally kept up with Rose. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her and brought her close to him. He didn't even notice her blushing when he pulled her to him.

"I see that you are finally awake." Ichigo said breaking up the silence.

"How long was I out?" the priestess asked.

"Only for two days. I thought I was going to lose you then."

"AS you can see I am alive." Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead. Rose smiled and leaned against his chest.

(flashback)

"We have to get herback to the soul society. She isn't beathing." Rukia said. Chad picks up the priestess in both of his arms and carries her bridal style out of the portal.

After everyone came out of the portal Raven releases it and the portal closes. Then they all went back to the soul society.

Ichigo was worried about Rose. Questions start to enter his head.

'Is she going to die?' 'Is she going to live?'

They all came to the squad 4 barracks and laid the priestess in a bed. Avion starts using her energy and Isane, Unohana and Avion starts healing Rose. Unohana was sad. She told Isane to keep an eye on her. ISane nodded and they did everything they could to save the priestess.

(End flashback)

As for Robin, he couldn't find Rose anywhere. After he looked into the fire room he headed straight to the field where Rose is. He was stopped short by a female voice.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Angel asked. Robin starts to get annoyed. He looks up at his team mate and Captain Hitsugaya

"Angel, Toshirou, have you seen Rose around."

"First of all, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you and secondly we don't know. We are doing the same thing that you are doing."

"Damn that Kurosaki. He tracked down her spiritual pressureand told me where to find her. He found her."

"Obviously Robin, Ichigo likes her. When you came back to the soul society two days ago, he had this worried look on his face. I could tell he was saying in his mind, 'don't die.'"

"I have a feeling that Rose is going to confess her feelings to Ichigo." Angel said with a grin. Robin gets mad.

"Not when I'm around," Robin said angrily. Hitsugaya shook his head and unsheathed his zanpaktou.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru," Hitsugaya called out and the ice dragon froze Robin's legs.

Back in the field Rose sat up and turns to Ichigo. She could sense that he is hiding something. She decides to confess.

"Ichigo, you are a nice person. I could tell you were worried about me two days ago. I really like you," Rose said softly while looking at a hummingbird sucking nectar from a flower. Ichigo's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I think I am falling in love with you." He said. Rose eyes became wide. Just then they were in a moment and the two leaned in for a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and the departed for some air.

"Ichigo, I can't stay here, you know."

"Why, you can stay with me in Karakura Town.

"I can't, I'm a priestess. I have a duty to protect Jump City."

"How are we going to stay in contact?"

Rose pulls out another communicator out of her sleeve of her kimono. She hands it to Ichigo.

"Here, this is your own communicator; you can contact me any time."

Ichigo smiles and the two both hugged.

_Beep Beep_

Rose opens her communicator and it reveals Beast Boy's face.

"This is Rose"

"Oh, Rose, I thought you were still unconscious. Well, anyways I got permission from the head captain that we could have a farewell party. But he also said that there is a meeting for the captains and the supervisors tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for telling me, Rose out." Rose puts her communicator away.

"A farewell party?"

"Yup, you can come if you want to. It will be a nice time to spend the evening together."

Ichigo smiles and looks up into the sky, still having his arm around the young priestess.

Later that night, everyone was talking about other stuff. Cyborg was talking to Nemu about what is was like going time traveling. Raven was talking to Uryuu about books. Starfire and Ukitake were talking about their past. Hitsugaya and Angel were talking about random things. Shane and Momo were talking about their masters that betray them in their past. Robin was silent and looking angrily at Ichigo as he was sharing his rice with Rose. Well everyone was having a good time.

Beast Boy was shaking with joy. He got permission for the group to sing their theme song in front of the soul reapers.

Just then Rangiku came up and clapped her hands.

"Can I have your attention please? Squad T would like to sing a song for us."

Everyone clapped and they got quiet as the titans stood up and faced the audience.

The music starts to play (The Teen titans theme music). Beast Boy starts to sing.

Beast Boy: I will obey the traffic rules… Teen Titans!

Robin: I will eat everything without likes or dislikes… Teen Titans!

Starfire: Earthquakes, lightning, fire, Dad, Grammar, math, science, social studies,

Angel: There is nothing I am afraid of… Teen Titans go!

Cyborg: Holler, holler, holler, holler, holler, holler, holler my name Teen Titans!

Shane: Half of your troubles will be gone Teen Titans!

Raven: Papa?s schedule control Mama?s weight control

Rose: Wishes are endless… Teen Titans go.

Beast Boy: One, two, three, four, five

Titans: Teen Titans!

Beast Boy: Good night, Tokyo!

Then a soul reaper stood up and yelled out. "We're in the soul society."

"Right" Beast Boy said and sweat dropped. Everyone clapped. Ichigo was clapping as well. The head captain smiled. Everyone loved it.

Later on that night after the party, Captain Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk drinking water. He had a good time. Angel was already in bed and was sound asleep. Rangiku was with Momo was too scared right at the moment.

Everyone was sound asleep. Ichigo was right next Rose's sleeping form. Everything is peaceful now. The intruders were long gone now. Robin had already made a call to the titans tower to tell the other honorary titans that they are coming back the next day. So Kole told Robin that they would leave in the morning.

That is all for Chapter 9 of Bleach Titans. Stay tune for the last Chapter of Bleach Titans 1

Also don't miss the sequel that is coming up. Bleach Titans II Here is the summary

The sequel to Bleach Titans I. Two of the Titans are in Danger. Eight villains are out for revenge.


	10. Departure

Morning has finally come and Robin woke up to find Beast Boy over him. Robin freaked out and pushed his friend away.

"Beast Boy, don't ever do that again." Robin said rubbing his temples.

"Sorry. I'll just wait outside for you. Actually I'm going to go eat some breakfast."

After Beast Boy left, Robin got up and got into his haori. Today was the day the titans get to go home back in the world of the living. He was happy about it. He wanted his friend Rose to stay away from Ichigo.

Robin looks over at his clock and sighed that captain's meeting was only in one hour. He decided to go get a bite to eat.

In the cafeteria he sat with Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Shane, Angel and Captain Hitsugaya. Robin notices that Rose is still asleep.

Meanwhile in the squad 4 barracks Rose wakes up to see Ichigo sitting in a chair next to her bed. She sits up and stretches. Then she went to put on her soul reaper uniform. She combs out her hair and puts it is a low ponytail. Then she goes over to the sleeping form of Ichigo and gently places a kiss on his forehead. Ichigo wakes up and sees Rose standing before him. He smiles and gently pulls her into a hug.

"Good morning." He says and he kisses the priestess's neck.

"You want to get some breakfast?"

"Nah, I feel tired still. I can eat something in Karakura Town later on."

"Ok" Rose left the room and went to join the other titans.

One hour later:

In the squad 1 barracks the captains and the titans were standing in their usual spots and Yamamoto makes his announcement.

"I want to say that all four intruders are already defeated. Thanks to the Titans, the soul society is a safe and peaceful place once more. I am afraid the some of the titans cannot stay with us. Especially young Rose, who has a duty in the world of the living."

"Uh, what do you mean by 'some'?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only few of you can be able to stay in the soul society for as long as you want. My lieutenant and I decided that Angel, Beast Boy and Cyborg should stay to help watch over the soul society as supervisors. "

"Oh"

"AS for the rest of you, you need to go back to where you come from. But if there is another threat we will notify you immediately."

"I have a question," Starfire says.

"What is it, Supervisor of squad 13?"

"Do we get to keep these clothes and the swords?"

"You may. I allow you to keep your zanpaktou and your haori."

"Before we leave. I want to give you a communicator just in case if you need to reach us at our tower." Robin said and he gave the communicator to the elder soul reaper. Yamamoto happily accepted it and Robin stood back.

"Pregunta" Shane said.

Everyone looks at Shane with this weird look.

"What, It's Spanish for question. So anyways, Can the five other titans spend the rest of the day here to spend some quality time with our new friends?"

"Ill give you six full hours to do so, but at three o'clock, then the five of you can go back to the world of the living."

The titans nodded and the head captain dismissed everyone.

Robin decided to spend some time with Rukia. He is starting to get an interest in her. Raven went to go see Uryu. Beast Boy decided to go for a few rounds with Ikkaku while trying to impress Yachiru. Shane wanted to cheer up Momo who was still sad about Aizen betraying her. Starfire wanted to have some tea with Ukitake. Cyborg went to flirt with Nemu Kurosutchi.

In the squad ten barracks, Hitsugaya was relieved that he didn't have any paperwork today. He layed down in his bed and dozed off. It was quiet. Angel is taking a nap in her bed. Rangiku is having a hangover in the squad 9 barracks with Hisagi. It was peaceful silence at last. He was still tired from last night at least.

Yoruichi was looking for Ichigo. She wanted to tell him that his sisters were worrying about him. But instead of seeing a head of orange hair she sees a head of long blonde hair. Yoruichi never heard about the titans or the invasion. She wanted to see who this girl is and why she was here in the soul society.

"I didn't know that the soul society has a new squad captain." Yoruichi said.

Rose turns to look a tall dark skinned woman with raven hair.

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a captain. Even though I have a haori like them I am a supervisor."

"That's new. I never heard of supervisors in the soul society before."

"The name is Rose. I am Teen Titan Number 6. Nice to meet you. You look like a noble to me."

"That's because I am. I am Yoruichi. I was once captain of squad 2. Your name sounds English. How is that?"

"I am from a different city in the world of the living. I am a priestess from Jump City or San Francisco."

"A priestess? Wait you're that priestess who was once dead?"

The priestess nods her head and smiles but then sighs sadly

"What's the matter?"

"I'm leaving today. Plus I'm leaving Ichigo behind."

"You're in love with him?"

The priestess nods her head again.

Meanwhile Ichigo woke up from his nap. It was three hours before Teen Titans get to go back to Jump City. Thinking that they had already left he went back to Karakura Town.

It was finally time to go back to the world of the living. Each titan (except for Beast Boy, Angel and Cyborg) shook hands with the other soul reapers and hugged the ones that they were close friends with. IT was painful to say good bye. It was hard thing too.

The five titans hugged and cried when they had to say goodbye to their three friends. Angel and Rose both cried the most.

"Take care of yourself."

"I'll try."

"Yo, Rose," Robin called out.

Rose turned from Angel to look at her leader. Her sad frown becomes a cheerful smile.

"Coming" Rose called out and followed her leader to Jump City.

Back in Karakura town, Ichigo was back in his gigai (body) and lying in his bed. He thought about the time he had with the young priestess, who was the supervisor of Squad 4.

Rose was doing the same thing. She had left her spare communicator on the bed with a note; saying that Ichigo can call her anytime.

Angel was sad that her some of her friends went back home.

Robin who was on the sofa thought about what Rose had said the other night. He also thought about Rukia. He has a slight crush on her.

Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad had all gone back to the world of the living. They all had to go to bed because of school the next day.

At school, Ichigo comes into class looking down. Keigo who didn't notice it, flew over to Ichigo like an idiot. MIzuiro who noticed Ichigo was down stops Keigo and tells him to leave Ichigo alone.

"Hey, Ichigo, what with the long face?" Tatsuki asks her friend.

"Nothing, I just miss one of my friends who lives on the other side of the pacific."

"I didn't know you have a friend who is overseas."

"Well, she I don't know if I will ever see her again."

"There is a few possibilities."

Ichigo smiles and then continues with his schoolwork. He is planning to talk to Rose before bed.

At the titans tower, Rose was on her bed reading a history book that was from her planet. She was waiting for Ichigo's call to come in. She continues reading and playing with Kilala's ears (Kilala purrs when Rose is playing with her ears.)

That is it for the whole story. I am going to be posting a little short story called 'World Finest: Teen Titans.' That means that you are free to send in as many questions to ask the titans. This same announcement will be on all stories that are on my profile. Here are the Titans: Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfile, Cyborg, Angel, Shane, Rose, and Avion.

You can ask the titans about their powers, special abilities, their history, what's there favorite thing to do in the titans' tower. You can also ask them stupid questions if you like. But make sure the review go to Bleach Titans 1 or 2.

To send in a review, this is the format.

Name of Titan you wish to ask (you can put more than one name):

Your user name:

Questions (Make sure that you put names in parentheses):

_Example:_

_(Robin)then question_

_(Raven)then question_


End file.
